jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:YoungWolves/Idźcie wszyscy do diabła!
Witam bardzo serdecznie :) Pojawiam się tu pierwszy raz. Za namową kilku osób zaczynam tę opowiadanie. Od razu uprzedzam, że każdy kto już tu zajrzał czyta to na własną odpowiedzialność i nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za uszczerbek na zdrowiu :D Kilka informacji: ''' - akcja rozgrywa się w czasie Race to the Edge, z tym że jeźdźcy wrócili na Berk - wszystkie wydarzenia z JWS i seriali miały miejsce - pojawią się postacie i pojęcia z pewnej książki - opowiadanie będzie pisane z perspektywy narratora i postaci -słowa zapisanie w "<,>" są to wypowiedzi bohaterów wypowiadane same do siebie Prolog Sztorm, burza, deszcz to jedyne co pamiętam. Jeśli może tak powiedzieć osoba która jest nieprzytomna. Miałem za zadanie dostać się na wyspę, która w naszej krainie jest uznawana za legendę. W najdawniejszych zapisach są tylko o niej wzmianki, ale wracając zostałem wysłany na poszukiwanie ów wyspy z jednej BARDZO prostej rzeczy. Wojna. A co innego mogło by być taką przyczyną?! No nic innego! Wracając jeszcze bardziej do sytuacji, w której się znajduję... to kiepsko. Gdy tylko wpłynęliśmy na wody, które nie były oznaczone na mapie zaczęła się katastrofa. Burza jakiej nigdy nie widziałam. Porwała nasz statek tak szybko jak strzała zwiadowcza. I w taki własnie sposób dryfuje sobie po nieznanym mi morzu nieprzytomnie. Co będzie dalej? Tego nie wie nikt.... Rozdział 1. Słońce świeci, Straszliwce Straszliwe "śpiewają" na dachu. Czkawka, jak to on śpi sobie smacznie, gdy nagle nie stąd nie z owąd ląduje na ziemi. - Szczerbatek, daj jeszcze 5 minut. - Wraau!!! - No gadzie no! Przestań mnie lizać! Aaaaa! No już, już wstaje. Szczerbak idź już na dół ja się tylko ogarnę i też zejdę. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Zszedł na dół, dał szczerbatej mordce jego ulubione ryby i sam zjadł ranny posiłek. W następnej kolejności udał się do Akademii. Został jeźdźców w dość ciekawych okolicznościach. Szpadka i Mieczyk siedzieli nad Smoczą Księgą i jakby ją czytali, Śledzik prężył swoje "muskuły", Sączysmark siedział i ostrzył topór, a Astrid... nigdzie nie było, odziwo. - Heej wszystkim... Wszystko z wami okej? Dziwnie się zachowujecie... Szpadka i Mieczyk w tej chwili oderwali się od księgi i spojrzeli na Czkawkę z zamyślonymi minami, Śledzik tylko wzruszył ramionami, a Sączysmark... - Założyliśmy się wszyscy... I takie są tego skutki, lepiej nie pytaj... - Okeeej, a gdzie jest Aaast... - nie zdołał dokończyć, ponieważ wylądował na podłodze. A sprawcą tej oto sytuacji była Astrid. - Sorki Czkawka, taki był zakład, musiałam zrobić coś na Mieczyka i Szpadkę... - Khym nie ma sprawy, ale możesz już ze mnie zejść? - A tak już, już. Śmieszniejsze było i tak to, że Czkawka musiał ocenić kto najlepiej się wcielił w przyjaciela. Koniec końców z niechęcią wybrał bliźniaków z racji, że nic przez ten zakład nie rozwalili. Po zajęciach wszyscy udali się do swoich obowiązków. Następnego ranka Czkawka wstał chyba lewą nogą. Wszyscy i wszystko go irytowało, nawet zdarzyło mu się na Szczerbka nawrzeszczeć. Przeprosił go oczywiście zaraz, ale w środku coś mu nie dawało spokoju. Szedł już w miarę uspokojony, aż trafił na swojego ojca. - O! Czkawka jak dobrze, że cię widzę! Musisz mi pomóc, Gruby i Wiadro... Sven i ... I się zaczęło, latanie z jednego krańca wioski na drugi, z drugiego na trzeci. Już przy siódmym nie wytrzymał. Ojciec kazał mu wydoić jaka, a jaka się przecież nie da wydoić. - Ojciec, czy ty wiesz co karzesz mi robić?! - Czkawka nie dyskutuj i rób co karzę! A potem lecimy jeszcze do Sączyśliny, bo porwały się mu gacie, a ty znasz się na szyciu.... - O nie! Tego już za wiele! Nie dość, że mam wydoić jaka!!! JAKA!!! To jeszcze to...! O nie! Idźcie wszyscy do diabła! - Czkawka! To twój obowiązek! Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. - Ja??! Jak dziecko?! Jak dziecko zachowuje się Sączyślina, który nie umie sam sobie gaci zaszyć! I po tych słowach wybył. Nie mógł już dalej kłócić się z ojcem. Jeszcze powiedziałby coś czego by potem żałował. (jakiś czas później) '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Dalej nie mogę się uspokoić. Co się dziś ze mną dzieje?! Aaaaa! Czkawka spokojnie. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. To nic nie pomaga! Coś nie daje mi dziś spokoju. Czuje, że coś jest nie tak. Każdy inny szanowany wiking ignorowałby to, ale nie ja. Za kilka lat mam zostać wodzem, ale jak ja sobie poradzę z całą wioskę skoro samego siebie nie potrafię uspokoić. To wszystko jest do kitu... Lece tak i lecę próbując się odstresować. Daleko na horyzoncie dostrzegam jakieś zniekształcenie. Szczerbatek też to dostrzegł i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy tym czymś. Nie czymś tylko kimś! Był nieprzytomny. Od razu można było dostrzec, że uszedł cudem z życiem. Potem ujrzałem również statek. A raczej wrak statku. Ten chłopak musiał nim płynąć. Bez dalszego namysłu zabraliśmy go na Berk. Miał ze sobą dziwaczny łuk, ale mniejsza z tym. Gdy dolecieliśmy do wioski zabrałem rozbitka do domu, a Szczerbatka posłałem po Astrid i Gothi. Położyłem go na moim łóżku i przyglądałem się mu do czasu, gdy nie przybyła reszta. Nie przypominał ani trochę wikinga. Na pewno nie pochodzi z tego archipelagu. Wielki go pech spotkał, a co dopiero resztę załogi. Załogi! W między czasie przybył Szczerbatek z resztą. Całe zamieszanie dojrzał również ojciec i przyszedł z nimi. - Gothi zbadaj go proszę, a Astrid zwołaj resztę Jeźdźców. - Już lecę. - Czkawka kto to jest i gdzie się znów wybierasz? - Nie wiem kim on jest. Znalazłem go ze Szczerbatkiem na morzu. Widziałem też wrak statku może ktoś jeszcze przeżył, dlatego zabieram Jeźdźców. Szczerbek choć! Idziemy! Zajmijcie się nim! Dolecieliśmy do miejsca, gdzie znalazłem niedawno tego chłopaka. Statek już zatoną, nikogo więcej nie odnaleźliśmy. Widocznie tylko ten jeden tylko przeżył. Wróciliśmy na Berk, kazałem reszcie wrócić do swoich codziennych zajęć. Ja udałem się do domu. Była tam jedynie Gothi, czekała na mnie aż wrócę. Chłopak dalej się nie obudził, zostałem przy nim. Znów się mu przyglądałem, bujne brązowe włosy, jasna cera, dobrze uwidocznione kości na twarzy. Tylko kolor oczu... Nie wiedzieć czemu trochę jakbym widział siebie w lustrze, tylko nie do końca ta barwa włosów. Zapadał zmrok, Szczerbek drzemał na swoim kamieniu, a ja zasiadłem do biurka nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty. Lecz po chwili wstałem, przypomniał mi się ten dziwaczny łuk, który miał ten przybysz. Leżał przy łóżku. Wzięłam go do ręki i dokładnie się mu przyjrzałem. Kątem oka dojrzałem też kołczan ze strzałami, dobyłem jedną i naciągnąłem lekko cięciwę... - Radzę tego nie robić. Wzdrygnęłam się i wypuściłem łuk z rąk. - Obudziłeś się. - Jak widać... Rada na przyszłość nie dotykaj tego łuku, nie znasz jego siły i mógłbyś zrobić komuś krzywdę. - Zapamiętam na przyszłość. A jak się czujesz? - Bywało gorzej, głowa mnie tylko trochę boli. A gdzie ja tak właściwie jestem? - Wyspa Berk. Jakieś dziesięć dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz na Śmierć... - Berk!! Te Berk?!?! - Ymmm... No tak, wyspa Berk... - I tresujecie tu smoki? Mieszka tu wielki i potężny Pogromca Smoków? - Taak tresujemy... Ale czekaj, skąd ty to wiesz? I jak ty się w ogóle nazywasz? - Aj, wybacz. Zwą mnie Will Treaty. Ty też się nie przedstawiłeś. - Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka lll, w skrócie Czkawka. - Nie wierze... - Wiem dziwne imię, ale zawsze mogło być gorze... - TAAAAK!!! Udało mi się! - Można jaśniej? - Pozwól, że ci opowiem... Rozdział 2. Perspektywa Willa: Została właśnie zwołana narada w sprawie najazdów i prawdopodobnej wojny. Przysłuchiwałem się długo rozważeń i propozycji zebranych. Ostatnio dochodzą do naszej wyspy pogłoski o archipelagu położonym na zachód od Araluen, na którym znajduje się wyspa zwana Berk. Ponoć znajadują się tam smoki. Nie wiem dokładnie co to za stworzenia, ale podobno potrafią latać... - Potrzebni są nam niezwłocznie sprzymierzeńcy - podsumował całą dyskusje Horace - Można zwrócić się o pomoc do Skandian, Erak nam nie odmówi, Arydzi też by pomogli - zaproponowała Cassandra. - To i tak za mało. Ci którzy się na nas szykują mają olbrzymią przewagę nad całymi siłami, które znajdują się w naszym obrębie - wtrącił Halt. - Halt, przesadzasz nie może być aż tak źle. Nikt nie potrafiłby zgromadzić tak ogromnego oddziału - skomentował Horace. - Pamiętasz co działo się gdy Temudżeinowie zaatakowali Skandian? Nasi wrogowie są o wiele sprytniejsi, liczniejsi i wyszkoleni niż ci, z którymi miałeś do czynienie w Skandii. Nawet sam Erak boi się co to będzie, a pragnę przypomnieć, że Skandianem... - A co z tą wyspą, o której ostatnio tak głośno? - zapytała Alyss. - Nic nam o niej dokładniej nie wiadomo. Chodzą tylko pogłoski o niej. Nie możemy mieć pewności, że ona faktycznie istnieje. - Ja wyruszę na poszukiwania tej wyspy - odezwałem się dotąd nic nie mówiąc. - Załóżmy, że się zgodzimy, co zrobisz jeśli odnajdziesz owe Berk? - Porozumie się z nimi i poproszę, aby nam pomogli. - Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł - sprzeciwił się Halt. - Will może mieć słuszność, jeśli owa wyspa istnieje i ją znajdzie możliwe, że będziemy mieli jakieś szanse. - Więc postanowione. Will'u wyruszasz za dwa dni - zakończył Duncan. (dwa dni później) Wyruszyliśmy z portu. Dalej nie dociera do mnie, że wyruszyłem na tę wyprawę. I na dodatek, że pozwolili mi na nią się udać. Gilian chciał ze mną płynąc, ale Crowley się na to kategorycznie nie zgodził. Jak teraz tak myślę to nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł, że zaoferowałem się odszukać tej wyspy i proszenia o sojusz. Co jeśli ona tak na prawdę nie istnieje? Halt nie byłby zadowolony. Właśnie Halt... Wydawał się jakoś za bardzo smutny jak się żegnaliśmy. No w sumie to moja pierwsza samodzielna misja i to na dodatek bardzo ważna. Nie brałem ze sobą tym razem Wyrwija. Będzie mi go brakowało, ale nie mogłem go narażać na takie niebezpieczeństwa. Will... przestań się zamartwiać! To tak jak ze strzałą, "jeśli zwiadowca zastanawia się nad tym czy trafi to na pewno chybisz". Nie zastanawiaj się czy dopłyniesz po prostu tak trafisz! (2 tygodnie po wypłynięciu na morze) Powoli zbliżamy się na wody, które nie są już oznaczone na naszych mapach. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że coś się złego wydarzy. Kapitan się tylko ze mnie śmieje, że wywołuje wilka z lasu. Twierdzi, że woda jest spokojna jak nigdy. Nic się wydarzyć nie powinno. Zobaczymy... (tego samego dnia nocą) Zbudziły mnie gwałtowne kołysanie okrętu. Udałem się dowiedzieć się o co chodzi do kapitania. Gdy wyszedłem tylko na pokład, zamarłem. Sztorm. Ogromny sztorm. Każdy nie wiedział co robić. Biegali w te i z powrotem. Fale majtały statek jak liściem. Więc tak zginę? Nie wykonałem misji, zawiodłem. Nie dowiedzą się nawet o mojej śmierci... W jednej chwili statek przewraca się na bok i wszyscy lądują w wodzie. Tracę w tej chwili świadomość. Żegnaj świecie.... Rozdział 3. - ... I potem jak się domyślam ty mnie odnalazłeś - zakończył Will. Czkawka przez chwile milczał po tym co usłyszał. - Tak, potem ja ze Szczerbatkiem cię znaleźliśmy. Wyruszyłem też z Jeźdźcami przeszukać miejsce gdzie byłeś, aby uratować ewentualnych ocalałych, ale nikogo tam nie znaleźliśmy. Cały statek z załogą poszedł na dno... - chciał ciągnąć dalej, ale dostrzegł, że nie jest to dobry pomysł - może czegoś potrzebujesz? - Nie, dziękuję. - No dobrze, w takim razie odpoczywaj. Jutro przedyskutujemy wszystko na spokojnie i pomyślimy co dalej robić. - Tak, to będzie chyba najlepsze wyjście. A i dziękuję za ocalenie mi życia. - Każdy by tak postąpił. Odpoczywaj. Cała załogo nie żyje. Tylko ja przeżyłam, zostałem sam... Nie mogę zasnąć. Dręczą mnie myśli, że to przeze mnie wszyscy zginęli. W końcu ja wyszedłem z inicjatywą, a teraz wszyscy co ze mną byli są martwi... W moich rozmyśleniach przerwało mi coś podobnego do kaszlu. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę odgłosu i zdębiałem... Na jakimś płaskim kamieniu leżał smok! Czyli księgi się nie myliły. Te istoty żyją! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Gad jest cały czarny, lecz jedna z jego lotek jest czerwona i jest to chyba materiał. Wciąż nie odrywam od niego wzroku. Stworzenie chyba wyczuło, ze się mu przyglądam i otworzyło oczy. Wystraszyłem się nie na żarty, podszedł do mnie i... i zaczął mnie lizać! - Przestań mnie lizać! Aaa to łaskocze! Słyszę jak ktoś biegnie po schodach. - Szczerbatek! Przestań, ale to już! Przepraszam cię strasznie za niego. Jak kogoś na prawdę lubi to liże go, przez to nie mam z tym gadziskiem życia... - chciał coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, lecz został zaatakowany przez lepki różowy język mordki. - Szczerbatek, błagam! Pffuu, blee. Nie liż mnie po ustach! Ja obserwowałem tą scenę na początku ze zdziwieniem, ale potem zacząłem się z nich śmiać. - A ty czego się śmiejesz?! Ty doznałeś tylko lekkiego liznięcia! A ja zostałem zalany falą śliny! - Hahahaha... No dobrze, dobrze już kończę. Myślałem, że smoki to okrutne stworzenia, które niosą śmierć?... - No skąd. Te czarne gadzisko potrafi tylko lizać! Nie jest groźny. No chyba, że ktoś chcę mnie skrzywdzić. W takim przypadku zachowuje się jak matka chroniąca swoje młode. - To już wiem z kim nie zadzierać - zaśmiałem się. - Ooooo to jest dobry pomysł. Dobra, Szczerbak nie budź więcej naszego gościa, a ty Willu powinieneś odpocząć. Kurcze, powtarzam się. Dobranoc. Wyszedł z pokoju, a mi momentalnie zachciało się spać. (następnego dnia) Perspektywa Czkawki: - Tato, możemy z tobą porozmawiać? Jest coś ważnego o czym powinieneś wiedzieć. - Dobrze, bądźcie za 10 minut w twierdzy. ~ w twierdzy - Więc o czym chcieliście ze mną mówić? - Może będzie lepiej jak Will opowie ci to samo co mi dziś przy śniadaniu. - W takim razie słucham cię Will'u. - Tak, takk.... - widać było po nim, że się trochę stresuje. - Mów chłopcze nic ci przecież nie zrobię. - Tak, tak no więc nazywam się Will Treaty, przybyłem tu z wyspy zwanej Araluen. Jestem tu z rozkazu króla Duncana, aby prosić waszego króla o sojusz i pomoc w wojnie. - Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz.... twierdzisz, że pochodzisz z jakiegoś tam Aralen czy jakoś tak, ale na naszych mapach nie ma takiej wyspy nawet. - Tata, ta wyspa jest po za naszym archipelagiem. Z Willem ustaliliśmy na naszej mapie gdzie jest jego wyspa. - No dobrze, pokarzcie mi no tą mapę. - Tu w tym miejscu jest Berk, a moja wyspa jest na wschód. Z naszych kalkulowań wywnioskowaliśmy, że znajduje się ona około dwa i pół tygodnia od nas. Jest tylko jedna przeszkoda. Gdy nasz okręt zbliżał się do granicy waszego archipelagu rozpętał się nadzwyczajny sztorm. Jestem pewien, że nie jest to przypadek. Musi to być jakaś naturalna granica, której każdy boi się przekroczyć. Na dodatek przerysowałem też z pamięci zarys naszego archipelagu. - No, no zaskakuje mnie chłopcze. CDN.... ---- ~ Witam ;> Tam, tam, taaaaam! Nie wiem co tu pisać XD Ooooo fiem! Piszcie mi jakieś pytania, które mogą was nurtować lub podsuwajcie mi jakieś pomysły, które będą mile widziane. Papatki :3 ~ Jeśli już tu zajrzałeś/zajrzałaś mile widziane są komentarze c: Nie bój się to nic nie boli :D ~~ Przepraszam Was za moją ostatnią nieobecność, ale ma teraz dużo nauki i spraw prywatnych. Nie mam kiedy nawet pomyśleć nad next'em :( Nie wiem kiedy coś dodam, wybaczcie... ~~ Wasz Wilczek :3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania